Blog użytkownika:ForeverNTM/Plany ForeverNTM na rok 2013 :)
Witajcie na Moim pierwszym tutaj blogu. Dzisiaj chcę poruszyć sprawę moich fikcji, które mam zamiar napisać w tym nowym roku. Zatem... oto one ;) #'Stars vs. Losers:' Zostały mi do napisania trzy odcinki specjalne. Cóż. Chcę żeby one godnie zakończyły cały cykl i chcę żeby te odcinki były naprawdę zacne. Zatem do puki nie ogarnę trochę tej strony raczej nie będzie odcinków SvL. Myślę, że optymistyczną datą będzie. Luty 2013. Tak, wtedy hurtowo postaram się napisać trzy specjalne odcinki :) # Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie: Zmierzamy już w stronę połowy serii. Szykują się ostatnie odcinki w drużynach i tutaj mam pytanie. Chcecie by ktoś powrócił do gry lub zadebiutował? Piszcie na dyskusji. Mam tutaj mały dylemat. Ponieważ akcja nie idzie zgodnie z tym co na początku planowałem i od paru odcinków wywalam wyłącznie nowe postacie. Jakoś straciłem do nich wątki. Nie dziwcie się więc, że prawdopodobnie głównie rozwinę stare postacie. Cóż. Po podsumowaniu mam nadzieje, że nowe postacie pokażą jeszcze na co je stać ;) #'Island of Destiny:' Brak weny i pomysłów na pisanie tego. Przepraszam, ale kompletnie straciłem jakiekolwiek pomysły na to. Cóż. Na teraz zawieszam to aż do wakacji ;) #'Total Drama Island's Next Top Model:' Cóż. Tu też mam mały problem. Parę postaci należy do użytkowników, którzy nie zdecydowali się na przejście tutaj. Trochę mnie irytuje fakt, że praktycznie połowa uczestników nie będzie miało kart postaci. Nie wiem co zrobić z tym fantem, ale obiecuję, że dokończę tą edycję zgodnie z planami ;) #'Total Drama Island's Next Top Model 2:' I tutaj mam jeszcze większy problem. Mianowicie tutaj kompletnie mam już burdel z postaciami. Niestety do World Edition potrzebuje naprawdę dużo postaci (które i tak by odpadły na castingach xD) zatem ten cykl przekładam. Zatem Czy macie pomysł na temat przewodni serii? Typu mężczyźni kontra kobiety itd. Niestety, ale castingi jestem zmuszony zacząć od początku. Proszę nie bądźcie źli, ale naprawdę teraz byłbym zmuszony skasować ponad połowę zgłoszeń, a naprawdę nie chcę porzucać tego pomysłu. Więc wkrótce pojawią się nowe informację na temat castingów. #'Najsłabsze Ogniwo Totalnej Porażki:' Tak. Zatem wkrótce znowu z tym ruszam. Mamy już z Vam wybrane postacie do kolejnego odcinka i mamy nadzieje, że nam się to uda. Ważne. Jeżeli będziemy chcieli, by twoja postać wzięła udział w najsłabszym ogniwie to my do ciebie napiszemy. ;) #'???:' Tak. Mam jeszcze mały pomysł na fikcję. Chcę zastąpić jakąś inną fikcją IoD, która rozpocznie drugi cykl mojego cyklu fikcji. Premiera nastąpiła by najwcześniej po finale PwE. Dlaczego? Ponieważ nie jestem do końca pewny tej konwencji, a do tego pomysłu potrzebuje pewnego czynnika zewnętrznego. #'Kontynuacja PwE:' Co do kontynuacji PwE. Jeżeli w ogóle to powstanie to najwcześniej w Październiku 2013 fikcja miała by swoją premierę. Kontynuacja miała by miejsce w Azji, ale naprawdę obawiam się, że ta fikcja nie utrzymała by poziomu Ameryki Totalnej Porażki. Każda kontynuacja to odgrzewanie kotleta, a nie chciałbym by postrzegano tak kontynuacje ATP. Zatem naprawdę zastanawiam się, czy Przygoda w Europie nie powinna zakończyć cyklu tych fikcji. Poza tym. Czuł bym się w tym temacie mało komfortowo. Poza Indiami, Katarem, Japonią, Chinami i Koreą Południową nie miał bym pomysłu gdzie mogli by pojechać uczestnicy. Nie chciałbym pisać odcinków w państwach, które prawdopodobnie dla wielu w ogóle nie istnieją. Czy wyobrażacie sobie odcinek w stolicy Brunei? Ja też nie. Zresztą co do tego chwyta mnie syndrom kontynuacji i w mojej głowie mam złe pomysły. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach